Fallen Snake
by BaraHarajuku
Summary: Alors qu'il part prendre sa douche dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, Harry fait une drôle de rencontre suite à un facheux accident, s'en suivra alors une étrange relation.
1. A rather awkward accident

Dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, l'équipe des Serpentards était en liesse. Pour la première fois de cette saison, les vert et argent avaient enfin remporté la victoire avec un écrasant 150-10. Les cris de joie des joueurs et les moqueries vicieuses avaient fusées de toute part et les pauvres Gryffondor, honteux, avaient rejoints leur banc la tête baissé. Harry, encore ruisselant de sueur, ne pouvait pas être plus dépité qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas réussi à rattraper le Vif d'or avant Malfoy qui s'en était lui-même emparé après seulement 7 minutes de jeu. Le Gryffondor avait été le plus touché par ces insultes, et tandis que ses camarades riaient déjà de leur défaite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le sol d'un air défait, appuyé contre son placard. Il ne remarqua même pas Ron, qui s'approchait de lui et qui lui donna une grande claque dans l'épaule, d'habitude si pessimiste.

« - _T'en fais pas Harry, on les a écrasé toute la saison, c'est pas un petit match qui va…_ »

« -_ Quel con, j'aurais du empêcher ce crétin de Malfoy d'attraper le vif. _» Le coupa le rouge et or.

Ron éclata d'un rire bruyant avant de reprendre, « _Allez ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas ta faute si on a joué comme des pieds. De toute manière on va les réduire à néant la semaine prochaine._ »

Harry lui fit un sourire timide, il avait sans doute raison, l'épuisement procuré par ces deux dernières semaines de cours avant les vacances de Noël n'avait fait que le rendre plus nerveux. Il se sentait malade et fatigué et ne pu résister à la tentation d'une bonne douche brulante, ainsi que lui avait conseillé son meilleur ami. D'un geste rapide il se déshabilla et enroula une petite serviette blanche autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Par chance il ne rencontra aucuns Serpentards dans les couloirs, bien trop occupés à fêter leur victoire dans une quelconque salle du Château, ce qui n'était pas sans arranger Harry.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle de bain commune, le bruit d'une douche couvrit celui de ses pas dans l'eau qui jonchait le sol. A travers la buée du grand miroir qui recouvrait le mur, il distingua son image, un grand garçon athlétique, aux longs cheveux noirs rebelles ; mais son regard le surprit, ses yeux verts semblaient éteints, en effet il n'était pas totalement remis de sa terrible défaite. Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'observer aussi attentivement que possible, Harry entreprit de trouver une douche libre. Les compartiments qui se multipliaient jusqu'à fond de la salle étaient totalement ouverts aux regards indiscrets, pas de rideau, ni de porte, cela ne dérangeait à peu près personne car ces vestiaires étaient bien entendus réservés aux garçons, mais il était toujours un peu gênant de se trouver en tenue d'Adam devant une dizaine de garçons bien plus baraqués que vous. C'est pourquoi Harry prenait toujours la dernière douche, isolée de tout, ou l'on ne risquait pas de venir le mater malencontreusement. Mais cette solution avait également ses désavantages, car pour atteindre celle-ci, le jeune garçon se devait de passer devant toutes les autres douches le plus souvent occupées, ce qui ne manquait jamais de le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alors que le bruit de l'eau se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui à mesure qu'il avançait, Harry commença à ressentir une petite gêne grandissante, et enfin, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du compartiment en question, il tomba des nues. Dans la douche enfumée, le corps sublime de son plus terrible ennemi se cabrait de plaisir sous l'eau bouillante qui coulait sur lui. Draco Malfoy, la fouine prétentieuse et narcissique, était à tomber. Harry lui-même ne se reconnu pas un moment, il n'avait absolument pas le droit de penser ça, Malfoy, MALFOY ! Et pourtant les faits étaient là, Draco était... une bombe.

« - _REPRENDS-TOI !_ » Cria Harry qui était resté figé devant ce spectacle des plus torrides.

Son ennemi sursauta d'effroi puis fit face à celui qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment précis. Ses yeux gris s'assombrirent et son ton se fit sec.

« - _Tu prends ton pied Potty ?._ »

« - _Je…_ » Souffla le Gryffondor qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

De face la scène était encore plus attrayante, en quelques secondes le regard du rouge et or était tombé au niveau de l'entrejambe de son ennemi juré, et n'était toujours pas remonté. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il bafoua des propos incompréhensibles avant d'être lui-même éjecté de la douche par Draco qui lui lança un regard sévère. Dans sa chute, Harry eut juste le temps de se rattraper au lavabo, sa serviette, elle, n'eut pas le temps de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Si bien qu'en aussi peu de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent tout deux absolument nus. La réaction du beau blond ne se fit pas attendre, et un réflexe humain mais le coup très embarrassant s'empara du corps sublime du Serpentard.


	2. Nothing has happened Ok, maybe

Raaaah, mais quel con, quel con, quel con ! De toute manière on n'a pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses en public, je veux dire, c'était tellement gênant. Raaaaah !

C'était sur ces idées philosophiques qu'Harry débâtait depuis maintenant une semaine en se fracassant presque le crâne contre le mur comme un certain Dobby. Mais au fond ce qui l'agaçait le plus c'était que cet idiot de Malfoy ne fasse comme si de rien n'était et continue sa petit vie de Serpentard tranquillement, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de capter son regard ou qu'il tentait d'obtenir des explications, cet imbécile trouvait miraculeusement un endroit du plafond qu'il n'avait pas encore détaillé ou se pâmait d'adoration devant l'architecture moyenâgeuse des colonnes de la cour intérieure. En vérité, Malfoy l'évitait, et Harry en cogitation constante, ne pouvait plus supporter d'être le seul à se sentir horriblement troublé par cette situation. Il n'en avait bien sur pas parlé avec Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, tant il se sentait mal d'avoir pu fantasmer un seul instant sur la fouine hautaine et détestable qu'il avait pour ennemi juré. Et pourtant les faits étaient là, depuis ce jour maudit ses rêves n'avaient plus tourné qu'autour d'un Malfoy nu et entiché, ce qui avait pour mérite de se faire poser des questions à propos de son orientation sexuelle à Harry. En fait il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça, il avait simplement suivi ses émotions et ce que lui dictait son cœur, comme un bon Gryffondor, mais en ce moments précis il n'avait vraiment qu'une envie, s'arracher les tripes et arrêter, oui arrêter de penser à Draco, Draco, DRACO !

_« Putain, Merde. Fait chier. »_

_« Harry, tu parles comme un charretier. »_

Constata Hermione en faisant les yeux ronds, elle s'approcha de son oreille discrètement.

_« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca fait une semaine que t'es bizarre. »_

Oui ! Elle avait raison, pourquoi il se prenait autant la tête alors qu'à deux tables plus loin la prince de Serpentard avait l'air de s'en ficher comme de sa dernière chemise, en même temps il y avait peu de choses que Malfoy préférait à sa dernière chemise. Il lui lança un regard en biais furtif, il écoutait avec attention une histoire que Blaise lui racontait apparemment avec entrain. Il eut tout à coup envie de le rejoindre, il se tapa la tête contre la table faisant se lever toutes les têtes d'au dessus de leurs plats, sauf Ron, bien entendu.

_« Bon alors c'est quoi le truc avec Draco, Harry ?_

_« Quoi ? Ya un truc avec Draco ? » _Dit finalement Ron en se détachant difficilement de sa tarte aux Potirons.

_« Alors là, n'importe quoi hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, pff, Draco et Moi, nan mais jte jure. »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »_ Souffla Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

_« Mais oui tout à fait tu n'as rien dit, bien sur, et bien, bon appétit. »_

Et il plongea tête baissée dans son potage au maïs.

Le repas s'était finalement mieux déroulé que prévu, Harry avait discuté avec Ron de la coupe de Quidditch et Hermione leur avait encore remonté les bretelles en apprenant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fini leur devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, sans vraiment revenir sur ce qu'elle venait de d'entendre.

A un moment de repas, Harry vit Draco sortir de la grande salle à longues enjambées, il oublia le regard cynique d'Hermione et se leva presque automatiquement pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, dès qu'il sortit une poigne puissante le souleva et le plaqua contre un mur, brutalement, Malfoy.

_« Maintenant écoute moi bien Potter, il ne s'est absolument rien passé dans les vestiaires et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de me suivre, de me chercher, et... » _

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, Harry, doucement, s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure en lui coupant le souffle. Il la mordilla un instant puis tout en passant sa langue humide sur ce délicieux morceau de chair il se blottit dans le cou de Draco qui le repoussa immédiatement en retenant un gémissement.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » _Siffla t-il.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et tenta de se délibérer de la poigne féroce du Serpentard, qui, émoustillé, le laissa partir.

_« Bien sur, il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout. »_

Bien sur qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et de taille. Comment pouvait-il se le nier à lui-même, il venait d'embrasser Draco Malfoy, ni accidentellement, ni même pour un pari idiot, mais parce que sur le moment ses lèvres avaient été les choses les plus tentantes qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Et il pouvait encore croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, Harry aurait voulu se tuer, sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ou même passer la semaine en compagnie de Snape plutôt que de l'admettre. Il tombait inconditionnellement amoureux de son pire ennemi, pourquoi et comment, il n'en savait rien.


	3. Confessions and stolen Kiss

Se balader gentiment dans le parc avec Hermione est souvent synonyme d'un très très mauvais quart d'heure. C'était ce que pensait Harry en se baladant gentiment dans le parc avec Hermione. En effet elle avait été la première à remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Harry et Malfoy et pour ce genre de choses, il ne fallait pas compter sur Ron qui ne voyait jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez. Aussi, prêt à partir en courant à tout moment, le survivant s'attendait à tout de la part de sa meilleure amie. Et quand elle se décida enfin à le passer à la casserole...

_« Tu sais, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur la torture Bulgare l'autre jour, comme ça hein, sans sous entendus aucuns. »_

Harry avala la boule coincée dans sa gorge, il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil en douceur mais de là à le menacer de se faire écarteler par Victor Krump. C'était vraiment tout sauf de la douceur.

_« Oooooooooooooooh, mais regaaaarde, ce rocher a vraiment une forme étrange ! »_

Cria Harry en se jetant sur un caillou absolument identique à tous ceux que l'on pouvait trouver autour du lac. Il était à peu près sur qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça.

_« Bon Harry, tu parles ou je te donne à bouffer à Crocdur. »_

Voilà qui était plus direct.

_« Et ces morceaux de bois, ne sont-ils pas jolis ? »_

_« Je peux toujours aller en parler à Malfoy si tu tiens vraiment à garder le secret. »_

Il évalua ses chances de s'en sortir vivant. De toute manière Hermione ne le lâcherait jamais, et à moins de se fâcher avec elle ce qui n'était pas du tout envisageable il valait effectivement mieux pour lui de lui dire la vérité. Cependant ce genre de choses étaient assez gênantes, lui, Harry Potter, amoureux du garçon qu'il détestait depuis tellement longtemps, qui avait fait du mal à ses amis, à sa famille, lui, pourquoi devrait-il l'aimer ?

_« J'aime Draco. »_

Hermione sursauta puis elle eut un regard conciliant.

_« Et tu avais peur ? »_

_« De quoi aurai-je eu peur ? » _S'étonna Harry.

_« Je ne sais pas, du regard des autres, et, de notre réaction à nous... »_

C'est vrai que la rivalité Potter/Malfoy était tellement ancrée dans les esprits que ce genre d'aveux avait tout sauf peu de conséquences.

_« Oui, enfin je me dégoûte presque moi-même, après tout ce que ce sale type vous a fait à toi et Ron. »_

_« De toute manière Harry on a toujours su que tu es étais un peu Mazo. » _Elle rit.

Il était heureux qu'elle le prenne de cette façon, c'est sur, elle avait eut de temps de s'y faire depuis qu'elle avait remarqué les regards en biais des deux garçons, mais cette situation était si étrange. Cependant le survivant avait l'impression de s'être débarrassé d'un poids, il se sentait plus léger.

Le reste de leur promenade se déroula dans une ambiance légèrement moins tendue, et ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à rentrer au château pour leur dernier cour de la journée.

L'histoire de la magie était tout sauf le cours favori d'Harry, et le weekend arrivait à point dans son emploi du temps surchargé. Aussi lorsqu'il sortit de cours, il eut dans l'idée de prendre du bon temps dans la salle de bain des Préfets histoire de calmer ses nerfs fragiles. Il emporta une serviette avec lui et quitta ses appartements en esquivant la partie d'échec qu'il devait à Ron, celui-ci lui en voudrait surement mais il savait qu'il serait vite pardonné.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'eau, Harry ne croisa personne, il avait dépassé depuis 30 minutes au moins le couvre-feu et il était apparemment le seul. Arrivé devant le portrait secret il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix feutrée et pénétra dans la salle humide. Personne. Il s'avança vers la grande vasque en pierre et tourna quelques tuyaux de cuivre d'où s'échappèrent divers phénomènes magiques et une eau odeur de fraise, le cadre était parfait pour une petite séance de relaxation.

Harry marcha vers les miroirs tout en se déshabillant (1) et en laissant tomber ses affaires par terre. Il effaça du revers de sa manche la buée accumulée sur les petits miroirs fendus et observa son reflet. Ses cheveux noirs toujours en batailles, ses yeux verts et son torse imberbe bien dessiné, rien ne semblait vouloir perturber ce tableau, sauf le grand blond assis dans le noir qu'il voyait à présent à travers la glace.

_« -_ _MAL-FOY ! » _Cria t-il en cachant instinctivement son intimité.

_« Potty,_ il rit_, tu faisais moins ton effarouchée la dernière fois. »_

_« Ahaha, alors là, et c'est TOI qui dis ça ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui... »_

_« Non, c'est bon, tais-toi. » _Il rougit.

_« Pfff, je vais finir par croire que tu en pinces pour moi Malfoy. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté ? Hein !? »_

_« Quoi ? Mais je t'enmerde espèce de balafré. »_

Harry éclata de rire, alors comme ça Malfoy l'aimait bien, il avait beau s'évertuer à le cacher, cela se voyait comme un nez sur un visage. Le désir de le titiller un peu lui vint tout à coup et il s'approcha gentiment de lui puis enleva tout à coup ses mains, derniers vestiges le séparant de sa nudité. Draco blanchit et resta rivé sur l'entrejambe du Gryffondor.

_« Malfoy en pince pour moi, hinhinhin. »_

_« Connard,_ il ferma les yeux_, espèce de petite tapette. Va te taper Weaslaid et laisse moi tranquille un moment tu veux ? »_

Draco gardait ses yeux fermés mais Harry pouvait facilement voir qu'il était terriblement gêné, et bien que sa remarque l'ait un peu vexé, il savait qu'il aimait Draco, et qu'il était près à le violer sur place s'il ne quittait pas son air bougon. Aussi il s'approcha de lui et lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son front avant de s'enfuir en courant. Draco, Draco, Draco, il aurait tant voulu qu'il ne le rattrape.


	4. Do you want that I make an exception ?

_Mais Draco ne le rattrapa pas, parce qu'il était Draco Malfoy, et qu'il ne rattrapait pas un Harry Potter. Aussi rentrèrent-ils dans leurs dortoirs, seuls et partagés._

_2 mois s'étaient déroulés depuis cette petite histoire, la neige avait doucement recouvert Poudlard, et au fur à et mesure que l'Hiver avançait Noël pointait doucement le bout de son nez. Harry et Hermione avaient fini par annoncer les sentiments de celui-ci à Ron qui en était resté pantois mais qui l'avait finalement bien pris. Les rencontres entre le survivant et la fouine avaient étés tellement rares que l'entourage du Serpentard avait commencé à se poser des questions sur cette étrange trêve. Harry ne savait que penser, d'un côté il était amoureux, mais de l'autre l'heureux élu n'était d'autre qu'un Malfoy qui n'avait que faire de ses sentiments. C'était sur ces idées qu'il rêvassait assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Comme on se l'imagine bien, Hermione ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et s'assis en face de lui un énorme livre sous le bras._

« Bonjour Harry. » _Elle fit mine de se plonger dans la lecture._

« Lu' »

« Tu as l'intention d'inviter Draco pour le bal de Noël ? »

_Elle avait dit ça sur un ton si naturel que le jeune brun s'en offusqua et de mit à s'étouffer. Elle lui jeta un regard blasé avant de reprendre._

« Excuse moi tu avais d'autres plans ? Rogue t'as déjà invité ? »

« Hermione, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Il ne veut pas de moi ! Point final. »

« Tu lui as au moins demandé ? »

« Et bien... non, mais... »

« Tu l'as au moins revu ? »

« Heu...non. »

« ALORS COMMENT TU PEUX SAVOIR VIEUX PAPOU ! »

« Mais Hermiooone.... »

_Elle se tut subitement, Harry tourna la tête et aperçu la chose la plus resplendissante qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir, Draco, là, sous ses yeux, un sourcil haussé comme à son habitude. Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et tout en jetant des instructions incompréhensibles dans le dos de l'invité surprise elle s'enfuit à travers les rayons, les laissant seuls. _

_Le Serpentard était beau, très beau, ses longs cheveux presque blancs retombaient doucement sur son front pâle, il portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur son torse imberbe avec un long pantalon noir, et sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison était négligemment pendue à son cou. Harry cru qu'il allait mourir sur place, surtout quand ce personnage à la beauté irréelle s'assit à la place que venait de quitter Hermione et leva son regard gris et lourd de sens sur lui._

« Salut Potter. »

« Malfoy. »

_Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un froid avec sa réplique ou quoi ? Enfin, c'était Draco._

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je te manque peut être ? » Dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Désolé, mais le rôle du méchant ne te vas pas du tout Saint Potty. »

« Si tu es venu pour passer tes nerfs sur moi ce n'est pas le moment, je te préviens. »

« Effectivement, je vois que tu es débordé de travail. » _Il sourit._

_Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry crevait d'enfin croiser son regard et quand il avait enfin l'occasion de lui parler dans un endroit tranquille, il était désagréable. Il entreprit de suivre les conseils de son amie._

« Le bal de Noël approche. Enfin... je me demandais, tu y va sûrement avec Pansy. »

« Normalement. »

_Cela avait fini de ruiner ses maigres espoirs. Harry rougit et baissa la tête. C'est alors que Draco s'avança au dessus de la table et lui saisit le menton. L'élu ne comprit plus rien, le prince des verts et argent déposa alors sur ses lèvres tremblantes le baiser le plus doux qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Puis il se releva et lui lança un regard aguicheur avant d'annoncer presque solennellement..._

« On peut faire une exception si tu veux, Potty. »

_Harry cru d'abord à une blague, est-ce qu'il s'agissait du même Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon ? Son absence de réaction mit d'abord Dray mal à l'aise, puis celui-ci croisa les bras dans son fauteuil et se mit à bouder._

« Inutile de te dire que si tu ose décliner mon invitation tu es un homme mort. »

_Harry eut un sourire pervers._

« S'il en va de ton honneur alors... »

Il était le plus heureux des hommes.

(Mouhahahaha, je vous annonce que j'arrête cette fic' parce que je n'ai absolument plus d'idées donc voilà. Je vais sûrement en commencer une autre prochainement mais celle-ci est pour l'instant en hiatus. Bisous et merci pour vos reviews.)


End file.
